Known test automation tools can be used to define test scenarios and to control execution of these test scenarios related to an application targeted for verification (e.g., verification testing). These known test automation tools may support automation of tasks such as application installation, test scenario creation, user interface (UI) interaction, problem detection (such as parsing, polling agents, etc.), defect logging, comparison of actual outcomes to predicted outcomes, setting up of test pre-conditions, and/or other test control and/or test reporting functions. These known test automation tools can also be configured to record, as a test scenario, user interactions (e.g., native events raised by an operating system (OS) in response to a user interaction) with a user interface (e.g., a graphical user interface) of a application targeted for testing. Hence, the test scenario can be created for the application via the user interface, and the application can be tested via the user interface based on the test scenario. Although there are advantages to this approach, inserting checkpoints into the test scenario using these known test automation tools and known techniques may require deep technical knowledge of the application, may result in undesirable inaccuracies, can be tedious for a user, and/or so forth. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology, and to provide other new and innovative features.